


Cambios

by Katrinna_Le_Fay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Team Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/pseuds/Katrinna_Le_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuestro mundo había cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios

TITULO: Cambios  
Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot)  
Pairing: Spirk (Spock/Kirk)  
DISCLAIMER: Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)  
Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.  
FEEDBACK:katrina_le_fay@hotmail.com katrina.le.fay@gmail.com 

**Si quieres seguirme en mis redes sociales, busca en la caja de mi perfil y encontrarás las ligas que te direccionarán a ellas. Gracias **

+++Únicamente ten en cuenta que esto por ser un FanFic contiene un poco de OCC en los personajes. Si no te gusta: Adiós, si te agrada entonces: bienvenido+++

Aggie estaba tan emocionada cuando llamó. Pude sentirlo en el enlace familiar; una excitación inusual que nunca había estado ahí…al menos no con tal intensidad.  
Spock se sintió preocupado pero lo tranquilicé alegando las hormonas femeninas y mi herencia humana.  
Nunca ha funcionado pero sirvió, al menos, para hacerlo llegar temprano a casa y esperar por la razón de tanta conmoción en nuestra hija que sonriente, se plató decidida frente a nosotros, llevando una chispa distinta en sus cerúleos ojos.  
Su sonrisa, de puntiaguda oreja a oreja, contrastaba con el uniforme de cadete que tan preciosamente portaba. Su actitud “Kirk” estaba cargada de decisión vulcana y también de un joven tímido de antojos que seguramente observaba con mucha atención la mancha en la esquina de la alfombra.  
Sentí entonces la presencia de Spock y tendiéndole la mano, gesto que admirablemente correspondió, se acercó a nosotros.  
-Spock, Aggie tiene algo que decirnos.  
Y el leve apretón de manos que experimenté fue señal suficiente de la realidad: Nuestro mundo había cambiado.

FIN  
¿Comentarios?  
Los agradecería mucho.  
Si, sé que tiene 172 palabras pero después de una eternidad sin escribir…  
Gracias de igual forma por leer, me hace muy feliz saber que hay gente que aún lo hace.  
Dedicado a quienes los aman tanto o más que yo

KATRINNA LE FAY  
JUNIO 2016


End file.
